Circulos Viciosos
by SereTsukino
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, sin relacion entre si. Numero 8. Respiro...Una vida perfecta, solo que en algun momento de tu vida quieres vivr, quieres respirar de nuevo
1. ¿Atractivo?

…**--…**

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Serena/Darien

**Drable:** ¿Atractivo?

…**--…**

…**--…**

Hoy no fue un buen día, inicie con el pie izquierdo, me levante tarde, obviamente no alcance a llegar a la hora indicada a clase, me castigaron, me fue terrible en el examen de química, discutí con un maestro… y en fin, la verdad estoy sensible, hoy no me aguanto ni yo misma

Decidí ir al parque a comerme un helado, necesitaba aire puro, poner mi mente en blanco y relajarme, me senté en una de las bancas hasta que un molesto ruido me distrajo.

Hola cabeza de chorlito

"Déjame en paz hoy no tengo ganas de pelear" –Claro no podía ser otro que el odioso de Chiba-

"¿Porque?, no me digas otro examen reprobado"

"Vete al diablo"

"Que grosera cabeza de chorlito, una niña como tú no debería estar hablando de esa manera tan inapropiada" –dijo de manera divertida burlándose de nuevo-

"Darien eres lo mas desagradable, antipático, egocéntrico, atractivo y odioso" – Hay Dios que solo lo haya pensado, que no lo haya dicho-

"¿Así que te parezco atractivo?" – dijo acercándose a mi, con esas sonrisas de seductor que sabe utilizar tan bien-

"No"

"¿No? A mi me pareció que en tu lista de defectos, se te enredo atractivo, ¿o escuche mal? –Mirándome directamente a los ojos, ya mas cerca de mi, inmediatamente di una paso atrás y retire mi mirada-

"Pues si, dije atractivo, que seas tan desagradable y molesto no te quita lo guapo que estas, no voy a negar lo que la naturaleza te dio. ¿Contento?"

"No, la verdad no completamente" –dijo sonriendo-

"Yo me largo"

"No te vayas, dime ¿te gusto?" – Lo dijo mas como un susurro-

"¿Que?"

"Lo que oíste dímelo" –con su mano agarro mi cintura, me acerco y con su mano libre me tomo delicadamente del mentón- "¿Anda dime te gusto?"

"Pues… ehh.. No.. Para nada" –si me sigue mirándome así yo no voy a poder seguir mintiéndole, y con todo el control que reuní, me solté, di un paso atrás y me di la vuelta. Pero inmediatamente me detuve al sentir sus fuertes brazos que me abrasaban por la espalda

"Porque a mi tu si Serena, Me encantas, todo en ti me encanta, no te imaginas el poder que tienes sobre mi" –me susurro al oído y yo no pude evitar estremecerme, las piernas me fallaban y ya no sabia si eso era real o mi cabeza lo estaba imaginando todo.

Me giro para que lo mirara a los ojos y no pude evitar preguntarle si era verdad y no se estaba burlando de mi.

"Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida" –y antes de que pudiera siquiera responderle me beso, un beso arrebatador que casi me deja sin aire, sentir sus labios sobre los míos ha sido la experiencia mas grata hasta ahora, ahora nuestros labios van al mismo ritmo, el profundiza el beso y yo no lo evito, esto esta resultando mejor de lo que me pude haber imaginado, hasta que nos alta el aire, dejamos de besarnos pero no nos separamos el me tiene agarrada por la cintura y mis manos están en su pecho, pego su frente a la mía, sintiendo su mirada cargada de amor.

"¿Sabes?" –Sonreí coqueta- "ya no me pareces tan desagradable" –dije mientras subía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

"¿Sabes?" –Dice imitando mi tono- "Ahora si estoy contento"- me volvió a besar, esta vez trasmitiéndome todo el amor que me tenia y yo... yo ya estaba perdida desde que me beso por primera vez, después de todo mi día no resulto tan desastroso como lo pensé.

**Bueno esto es lo primero que escribo y no se que tal salió, ustedes juzgaran, por lo pronto este es una Serie de Drabbles, que no se relacionan, espero que lo disfruten…**


	2. Algun dia

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Serena

**Drable:** Algún día

…**--…**

…**--…**

"Yo no merezco esto, no lo merezco" –se escuchaba tanta furia en sus palabras-

"Mira Bombón no hagas tanto drama, fue una noche de tragos en los que me excedí y…"

"Y terminaste acostándote con otra"

"Perdóname ¿si?, no va a volver a pasar, estaba muy enojado contigo, me dedique a tomar y caí en la tentación, pero yo solo te amo a ti" –acercándose a ella y abrazándola-

"Sabes que Seiya Kou, esta vez no, se acabo" –dijo la rubia soltándose de su agarre-

"Tú no puedes terminarme Serena, no puedes" –decía con desesperación en la voz-

"¡Pues sorpresa! Lo estoy haciendo, estoy harta de ti, de tus desplantes, de tus engaños, y de mi misma por permitirte que me trataras así"

"Serena deja el espectáculo para otro día, ¿si amor?" – mirando a la chica con mirada de enamorado y acercándola hacia el- "Te amo bombón no lo olvides" –dándole un suave beso en los labios

"¡No!, te dije que no quiero seguir contigo" –dijo empujándolo bruscamente-

"Tú me amas, no podrías vivir sin mi" –agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos-

"Si, te amo, y me odio por eso, tú no lo vales, pero sabes algo Seiya Kou más temprano que tarde se me pasara, y podre mirarte a los ojos y no sentir nada, nada. Algún día alguien llegara y me vera como su igual, me amara y con esa persona conoceré lo que es verdaderamente el amor".

Me solté de su agarre y antes de que el hiciera algo salí corriendo como pude y ya no puede contener mis lágrimas, llore, llore sacando todo el veneno que había dentro de mí, sola en un parque en medio de la noche, hasta que sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban

"¿Que paso Conejo?" –me susurro tiernamente-

"Por fin pude, le termine" –dijo sin para de llorar-

"No te lo debería decir, pero me alegro mucho, era lo mejor" –acunándola en sus brazos y tranquilizándola-

"Lo se, pero no sabes cuanto me esta doliendo"

"Cálmate, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar"

"¿No deberías estar de parte de tu hermano?" – Pregunto mirándole a los ojos-

"No, yo estoy aquí contigo, siempre estaré contigo, y aunque quisiera no podría alejarme de ti"

"Yaten…"

…**--…**

…**--……--…**

…**--…**


	3. Demasiado Tarde

…**--…**

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Serena/Darien

**Drable:** Demasiado tarde

…**--…**

…**--…**

He tomado la decisión, terminare con el, esto no va para ningún lado y esta mas que claro que ahora cada uno tiene sus propios intereses, cada uno va por diferentes caminos. Si no fuera por que Él estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, no se si hubiera podido demostrar tanta valentía frente a los desplantes de mi ocupado novio… Finalmente el momento llego por que acaba de timbrar…

"Hola, no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano" – dije, haciéndolo seguir a mi apartamento-

"Te molesta" – Pregunto en un tono de reproche-

"Claro que no" – lo más conciliadora posible-

"¿Te acabaste de bañar?" –Inquirió intrigado y yo ya me puse visiblemente nerviosa-

"Ehh si, me sentía muy cansada y quería relajarme un rato" – no era falso, así fue, bueno en parte-

De repente me toma en sus brazos, y empieza a besarme con necesidad y con mucha ansiedad – "Serena… serena"– dice mientras deja un camino de besos por mi cuello, sutilmente lo separo de mi-

"No Darien estoy cansada, de verdad"

Y otra vez que su novia lo rechazaba, siempre tenia una excusa distinta, y en un principio entendía por que el también había estado muchas veces agotado, pero ya lo estaba descontrolando y sabia que había algo mas que solo cansancio, y lo iba a averiguar

Darien la agarra de los brazos evitando que ella escape una vez mas- "¿Que te pasa Serena? Y quiero la verdad" –No soy tan idiota como parezco y se que serena me engaña, solo que a veces prefiero negarme a la verdad.

"No pasa nada Darien"- rehuyéndole la mirada-

"Entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos" -la hago que se voltee la tomo del mentón y por fin nuestras miradas se encuentran-

"Quiero terminar" –lo dije, pude decirlo-

"¿Que?" – eso si que no me lo esperaba, siento como si mil agujas me estuvieran pinchado, duele de verdad que duele

"Eso Darien, esta relación no va para ningún lado"

"¿Porque?" – no voy a permitir que me deje y menos por el maldito Black, no eso si que no-

"No hagas las cosas más difíciles, tú sabes bien que ya las cosas entre los dos no funcionan"

"¿Estuvo aquí cierto?, por eso te bañaste, para que no notara el olor de el sobre ti"- si cree que no me di cuenta lo nerviosa que se puso cuando se lo pregunté, pues ahora ya lo sabrá.

"No se de que hablas" –Por Dios, el sabia de esto, y ahora quiere conocer detalles, estúpido Chiba

"No me creas idiota, El estuvo aquí, niégalo si eres capaz" –esto duele mas de lo que pensaba, me estoy desmoronando por dentro y ahora solo quiero saberlo así me mate -

"¡Pues si! Estuvo aquí"

"¿En donde lo hicieron?"

"No te voy a responder eso, lárgate"

"Me vas a responder Serena, disfrutaste mucho, te hizo gemir, ¡dímelo!"

"Pues si no sabes cuanto goce, y donde lo hice, mmm... Donde no lo hice seria la pregunta"

"Eres una p…"

"Ni te atrevas a insultarme, que querías que me quedara toda la vida esperando un poco de cariño de tu parte, no sabes cuantas noches llore por ti, por tu indiferencia, por tu frialdad y antipatía, se supone que soy tu novia, pero será solo el nombre porque nunca me dedicaste nada, te largaste a USA, cuando te roge que no lo volvieras a hacer"

"Era mi sueño, no seas egoísta"

"¿Egoísta yo?, cuando di todo de mi para que esta relación funcionara, me doblegue a ti Darien como una estúpida, y tu disfrutabas de eso, de ser el centro de mi mundo… Pero ¿sabes que? La gente cambia y yo lo he hecho, y me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas y una de esas es lo poco que vales, así que ahora ¡lárgate de mi casa!"

"Te amo Serena, siempre te he amado, perdóname, yo sin ti estoy muerto, puedo cambiar… si tu me dejas yo estoy perdido…" - roge y era verdad, ella era mi todo, aunque tuviera razón en lo que me dijo, me comportaba así por que de alguna manera la sentía segura-

"Hace algún tiempo rogaba internamente oírte decir eso, pero ahora me es totalmente indiferente, el amor que sentía por ti Darien, lo has maltratado tanto que ya no queda nada. Ahora solo déjame ser feliz" – Serena le abrió la puerta, el salió completamente destrozado, pero así eran mejor las cosas-

¿Déjame ser feliz?, ¿no lo había sido conmigo?, fui un completo estúpido, perdí lo verdaderamente importante en mi vida, cometí tantos errores… Solo que ahora ya es demasiado tarde.


	4. Victoria

…**--…**

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Rei Hino

**Drable:** Victoria

…**--…**

…**--…**

Desde hace seis años que mi vida no es lo mismo, tuve que aprender a defender el mundo a tan corta edad, tuve que cambiar mi vida, mis amistades, hasta mis amores, por un destino del cual reniego todos los días pero que desafortunadamente no puedo escapar. Y todo por culpa de ella, de esa niña a la que todos aman, de esa que me ha robado mi vida para devolverme otra que no me pertenece, de esa niña que odio con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

si ella no existiera, si las cosas no fueran así, yo no tendría esta vida tan miserable que tengo, estas ganas de huir de todo y de todos, estas incontenibles ganas de destrozarle la vida y de olvidarme para siempre de mi misión, de aparentar frente a otros que estoy bien, que nada a cambiado, que esto no es una obligación, que lo hago por que quiero, ja! Si claro, como si pasarme la vida siendo guardiana de una mocosa fuera un premio.

Pero en este momento ya no aguanto mas, el odio y todo el veneno que siento dentro ya no lo puedo controlar, y como escaparme seria lo mas estúpido que podría hacer puesto que en menos de nada me encontrarían para hacerme cumplir con mi papel de guardiana, voy a optar por una opción mas provechosa, ¡Venganza!, si, ¿que corrompe el alma?, ¿que la envenena?, eso me tiene sin cuidado, como si pudiera tener mi corazón mas odio, por eso voy a escoger esta opción, para ver como poco a poco se destruye todo lo que quiere, para ver como se derrumba, por que ese será el mejor aliciente para mi, su dolor, su mas profundo dolor, ¿Y como empezare? ¿Que es lo que mas quiere la princesita?, pues a su novio, a ese que también arrebato de mi lado, pero eso es pasado y a mi ya no me importa, que me dolió en un principio, claro, nunca me tomaron en cuenta, pero aprendí a vivir con eso, y ahora creo imposible sentir un amor puro, ¿triste, no?…

Sí el la ama o no, no lo se, pero me tiene sin cuidado, lo que si se es que el terminara por caer, terminara por rendirse, por que así diga estar enamorado, es un hombre, y así disimule que no se da cuenta, que no le importa, me he dado cuenta como me presta atención, como me mira de reojo, con deseo, con pasión, porque así trate de contenerse a mis encantos y a mi incontables coqueteos, mas temprano que tarde, lo tendré en mi cama, y cuando eso pase, será la destrucción de ella, será mi victoria, mi rotunda victoria.

…**--…**

…**--…****…****--…**

…**--…**

**Nunca había escrito nada como esto, pero así salió, no se porque pues siempre la he visto como la mas incondicional, como su verdadera amiga, pero pues me pareció interesante esta faceta. **


	5. Terminar

…**--…**

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Yaten/Mina

**Drable:** Terminar

…**--…**

…**--…**

A veces se piensa que la vida sigue igual, que todo permanece intacto, que lo que sentimos ayer, hoy todavía estará en el corazón… pero que error mas grande, todo, absolutamente todo esta en constante cambio y así duela todo también tiene un final… Había hecho la promesa de amarla siempre, de estar siempre a su lado, pero simplemente ya no puedo, todo poco a poco se fue acabando, fui restándole importancia a la mujer que tengo al lado y ahora ya no se ni como empezar a explicarle, a simplemente terminar….

"¿Me estas escuchando?" –pregunto Mina, con cierto enfado en la voz

"Si claro, solo que estoy un poco estresado con el trabajo" –respondí automáticamente, a decir verdad no tengo idea de lo que esta hablando-

"Yaten, por que mejor no me dices que es lo que pasa y de una buena vez dejas de mentirme" –pregunto e inmediatamente me tense, debía ser sincero con ella, debía decirle lo que me ocurría, debía ser honesto, después de todo lo que hemos compartido juntos, ella es la que menos se merece que yo le haga algo como esto, pero solo tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja pronunciar palabra-

"¿Qué quieres decir?" –Pregunto y mentalmente me condeno por semejante pregunta tan tonta, en vez de hablar claro, le doy más rodeos al asunto… pero es que no es nada fácil-

"Ambos sabemos que la relación se estanco, tu no eres el mismo, has cambiado y… "

"Todos cambiamos Mina, incluso tu" –le digo interrumpiéndola

"Claro Yaten, no lo niego pero lo que no ha cambiado es mi amor por ti, a diferencia tuya claro, lo he sentido, y creo que me merezco sinceridad de tu parte, así que te escucho"

Se que esta tratando de sonar valiente, se que quiere que vea su fortaleza y que no me apacigüe ni me guarde nada por temor a su dolor, pero yo se que esta sufriendo y que se esta conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero pensándolo bien es mejor así

"Conocí a otra mujer"

"¿Desde cuando?" –Pregunto muy afectada, en un tono muy bajo-

"Mina, es mejor que no pregun…" ella inmediatamente me interrumpió, se levanto de la mesa en donde comíamos muy alterada, tratando seguramente de armar lo que tenia para decirme-

"Me dices que es mejor que no pregunte, pero… ¿acaso tu tienes una mínima idea de lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento?, ¡No!, así que respóndeme ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo la conociste?"

"Desde hace un par de meses, tu sabes quien es"

"dímelo ya, ¿quien es?"

"La cantante que vimos en el bar de mi hermano aquella noche"

Mina estaba completamente trastornada, daba vueltas por la sala, sin saber que hacer o que decir y yo me encontraba mas perdido que nunca, Mina fue en su momento todo para mi, la ame, si, la ame con todas mis fuerzas, pero se termino, se fue agotando hasta el momento de hoy, y cuando ella apareció en mi vida, me deslumbro, toda ella, la magia que irradiaba, sus sonrisas, su carisma, su simpatía, su físico… y no me refiero que mi relación de mas de cuatro años se este acabando por ella, no, esto venia de mucho antes, solo que ella me dio la valentía para terminar, además ya no puedo estar con Mina cuando otra me esta trastocando la cabeza.

"¿Sabes una cosa?" –Me dijo acercándose a mi y posando su triste mirada en mis ojos- "no me duele tanto que termines conmigo, como si lo poco que te importo, lo poco que valgo para ti"

"Eso es mentira, tú has sido la persona mas importante en mi vida, ahora todo es diferente, pero siempre estarás aquí" –le dije señalando mi corazón-

"¿No me digas?, y pos eso tuviste el descaro de llevarme a verla… ¿para que? Toda esa noche fue un martirio para mí, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como se te iban los ojos por ella? ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida?...pero yo pensé tontamente, que era parte de la sensualidad que toda artista derrocha, que todo quedaba ahí, que me seguías queriendo a mi, fui tan tonta de engañarme a mi misma… pero fuiste tan cínico que me llevaste a verla, que permitiste que me diera cuenta"

"Mina, las cosas tampoco son así, yo no quería que todo sucediera de esta forma"

"No querías pero así fue, y ahora me doy cuenta de tantas cosas, de tantos desplantes de tu parte, de tantos cambios, esa misma noche fuiste capaz de dejarme sola… ¿te fuiste con ella, no?"

"No compliquemos mas las cosas, por favor"

"Claro para ti todo esta muy resuelto, se acabo y listo te lavas las manos afirmando sinceridad"

Ella ya no pudo contener por más tiempo su llanto, se soltó a llorar, me partió ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, así que intente acercarme a consolarla, pero inmediatamente se alejo

"Para mi todo tu eras maravilloso, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser" –afirmo, limpiando inútilmente las lagrimas de su rostro, me dio una ultima mirada y se fue, yo solo me quede ahí, pasmado, no sabia que hacer, me dolía lo que pasaba, pero era lo mejor, simplemente todo aquello que construimos hace tiempo, todos aquellos planes que hicimos juntos se esfumaron, ahora no había nada que hacer…

Me dirigí al teléfono y la llame, necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba saber que lo que me deslumbro era real

"_¿Qué te pasa?"-_pregunto ella atreves del auricular_-_

"Nada, solo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, te necesito"

…**--…**

…**--…****…****--…**

…**--…**

**Pues lo escribí porque siempre he pensado en la teoría de que todo en algún momento se acaba, no creo en el amor para siempre, es triste pero para mí así es la vida… **


	6. Arrepentimiento

…**--…**

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Serena/Darien

**Drable:** Arrepentimiento

…**--…**

…**--…**

Llevaba dos años de novio con ella cuando todo paso, la conocí en la universidad, ella estudiando negocios internacionales y yo medicina, desde que la vi me impresiono y creo que el sentimiento fue mutuo, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, congeniamos es muchas cosas, parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, y así como fue me enamore, me enamore de sus sonrisas, de sus hermosos ojos celestes, de sus labios carmín, de la magia que irradiaba, y la alegría que siempre trasmitía, de toda ella me enamore…

He decir que mi relación con Serena siempre fue hermosa, nos complementábamos de una manera tan irreal, que a veces no lo creía, con solo estar juntos hacia del día mas agotador el mas especial de los momentos.

Pero los seres humanos llegamos a ser tan estúpidos, que dejamos ir lo realmente importante en nuestra vida, la perdí por tonto, me deje deslumbrar por otra cara, por otro cuerpo, creí que lo que sentía por esa nueva mujer era real, que el amor que decía sentir por Serena fue tan hermoso, que así mismo fue una ilusión que se acabo rápidamente…

Me arrepiento tantas veces de mis acciones, ella llevaba días cuestionándome por mi extraña actitud, claro, esa otra me tenia con la cabeza en otro lado, la veía sufrir y no se como no reaccione, hasta que ella no aguanto mas y me saco la verdad, me dijo que le hablara con sinceridad, que ella me conocía muy bien y sabia que algo malo estaba pasando y yo solo le pude decir por un teléfono "_me gusta alguien mas, y no puedo estar contigo pensando en otra_", ni siquiera le di la cara, no se si lloro, no se si me odio en ese momento, no se como descargo su rabia, le colgué y desde ahí comenzó una relación con esa otra mujer que no se comparaba contigo, que no te llegaba ni a los talones, pero que me cegó completamente y no me estoy haciendo la victima pero así es como lo siento, por ella no pude sentir ni la mas mínima parte de lo que Serena me hacia sentir. No se ni como fui capaz de entablar una relación en su propia cara, era compañera de su clase, toda la universidad sabia de mi nueva relación y ella estaba firme, nunca le vi caer.

Los quince días siguientes fueron una tortura, le veía en la universidad muy bien, no veía huellas de lagrimas en sus ojos, no veía muestras de depresión en su rostro, la veía sonreír y estar bien, eso me destrozo, una de las cosas que a los hombres mas les duele es que le hieran el ego, el orgullo, y yo no fui la excepción, me remordía todo pensando que para ella terminar fue lo mejor.

Tanto era mi desespero por su actitud que decidí preguntarle si nuestro rompimiento no había sido importante para ella, que si yo no había significado nada en su vida, y estoy seguro que me odió por eso, ella había pasado dos días en la clínica después de haberle terminado, estaba muy deprimida, pero por ella misma decidió levantarse, me aseguro que no tenia porque preocuparme que ella iba a estar bien, que al fin y al cabo algún día todo se iba a acabar, que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para no llorar, para estar realmente bien, que no quería prestarle atención a todos aquellos nuevos comentarios acerca de mi y de mi nueva novia y que me deseaba de corazón lo mejor, que si ese era el camino que yo había escogido era mejor así, que me amaba con toda el alma pero que por su bien se iba alejar de todo lo que la ataba a mi… me rompió el alma, todo, me di cuenta lo que había perdido, la valiosa mujer que tenia a mi lado, puede ser cruel pensar que la mujer de tu vida puede vivir feliz sin ti pero a decir verdad es una gran muestra de valor, me demostró toda su fortaleza, su amor por ella misma, y todo por lo que tiempo atrás me había enamorado…

Al mes decidí que no tenia caso seguir con aquella otra, fue un tonto deslumbramiento que no duro nada, y otra vez por mi cobardía no fui capaz de hablar con Serena para pedirle perdón, aunque ella me aseguro tiempo atrás que ya lo había hecho sin siquiera yo pedírselo, pero que me aclaraba que la historia de Serena y Darien estaba completamente terminada.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a su celular mientras la veía estudiar en la biblioteca: _"ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que perdí, de lo mucho que te amo… adiós mujer…"_ así cerré mi historia con ella, la amo, a pesar de todo, del tiempo, la amo como siempre, se que ella ya tiene una nueva vida, me dijo que no volvía conmigo no porque no me perdonara, simplemente se había dado cuenta que por el momento lo mejor era estar sola, que no iba a permitir que le mancillaran su dignidad de nuevo.

Después de dos años de lo sucedido, cuando me estoy graduando como medico, la veo siempre tan hermosa, con su ahora novio, no puedo evitar arrepentirme de lo hecho y desear con el alma devolver el tiempo y estrecharla por fin entre mis brazos.

…**--…**

…**--…****…****--…**

…**--…**

**Se podrá perdonar pero eso no es signo de que se olvide y se haga como si no hubiera ocurrido nada… pues la historia es real, a una de mis mejores amigas le sucedió y la valentía que demostró fue increíble a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, nunca volvieron y por lo menos ella no se arrepiente de eso, esta contenta con su vida y con las decisiones tomadas. **


	7. Dolor

…**--…**

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Serena/Darien

**Drable:** Dolor

…**--…**

…**--…**

_¿Podemos ser amigos?_ Repetí mentalmente sus palabras, como podía pensar que después de que acaba de terminar conmigo yo tendría la suficiente fuerza para se su amigo, para seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si estuviera pasando la pagina y el dolor no me estuviera carcomiendo por dentro, como si verla y no poder volver a besarla, o tomarla de la mano, a abrazarla, o decirle que la amo, fuera un simple cambio en la rutina, no... Yo no podía hacer eso, pero irónicamente es lo único que tengo ahora, daría todo por que fuera diferente pero ahora su amistad es lo único que me queda

—Claro, Serena podemos ser amigos —En estos momento creo que lo que menos me importa es mi estado de animo y lo que va a empeorar con el paso de los días, lo se, nadie tiene que decirme que soy un tonto y que debería alejarme, pero no puedo, no concibo ni un momento sin la presencia de ella, y aunque ella ya no me vea como tal, seguramente con el paso del tiempo se de cuenta que me ama, y volverá a mi.

_2 meses después…_

—Darien Reacciona, no lo ves, esta saliendo con alguien mas, ya pasaron dos meses desde que terminaron y tu sigues como muerto en vida, reclamando migajas de cariño, déjala atrás de una buena vez

—No puedo, yo sin ella no respiro, no puedo, ni imaginarme sin ella a mi lado

—Deja de decir tonterías, levántate, ya has vivido y respirado dos meses sin ella, Darien las cosas son así, lo de ustedes se acabo, tienes que enfrentarlo

—No, ella volverá a mi, lo se

—Escúchame amigo, no volverá, tomo otro camino, Darien se inteligente no te puedes hundir por eso y menos por necesidad o dependencia

—Andrew no es eso yo la amo, no es necesidad…

—Yo se que tenias mil planes con ella, yo se que se te derrumbo todo cuando te termino, pero afróntalo, desafortunadamente ella no es para ti, por lo menos no ahora, no te ilusiones por que pregunta por ti, o por que quiere saber como estas, o porque te trata con cariño… ¿Darien, no has pensado que lo hace por gratitud, por ser amable, por que le da cargo de conciencia el haberte dejado, o porque te quiere pero ya no te ama? A veces no todo es como soñamos, ¡despierta!.

Las palabras de Andrew las tengo gravadas en mi mente _¡despierta!,_ ¿tendrá razón?, pensé que al estar cerca de ella, al mostrarle lo mejor de mi, ella se arrepentiría de su decisión, pensé que se daría cuenta que me amaba, pero no fue así, ella incluso sale con alguien, y en mi mente hasta pensé que quería darme celos, ¿iluso no?, pero la realidad es tan distinta, esto me mata, poco a poco, habría sido mas valiente alejarme de ella mientras me recuperaba o por lo menos no fingir como si nada hubiese pasado y ahora fuéramos los mejores amigos, pero en ese momento desee tantas cosas que pensé que ese era el camino correcto, ella se ve feliz, esta bien, cuando me dijo que estaba cansada y aburrida de la relación, que quería conocer gente, que quería liberarse un poco de todo, la entendí después de todo desde siempre he estado a su lado, necesita vivir, lejos de mi. Pero aun así me duele porque soy dependiente de ella, y la necesito a mi lado.

_Una semana después…_

—Te amo, vuelve conmigo por favor…

—No Darien, me duele verte así por que te quiero, eres alguien importante para mi, pero yo ya no quiero esto, es difícil para mi también, contigo viví demasiados cosas, pero déjame hacer mi propio camino, quiero hacer otras cosas, no me hagas repetirte lo que ya sabes

—Serena, te amo, te amo con el alma, no puedes dejarme, no puedes

—Darien, no te hagas esto a ti ni me lo hagas a mi, no es sano para ninguno, se que cometí un error al creer que podría haber una amistad entre los dos, pero no es así, yo ya no puedo ni quiero estar contigo, entiéndelo.

Después de que Darien se fue me sentí realmente mal, no quería ocasionarle ese dolor, nunca quise dañarlo así, pero las cosas pasan, no podía seguir en una relación que no tenia futuro, ya no funcionábamos, peleábamos constantemente, y no solo eso, creo que cumplí mi etapa a su lado, tenia que seguir adelante, tanto el como yo lo merecemos, muchos podrán tildarme de cruel porque lo deje, porque le causo dolor, pero ¿no es mejor ese dolor ahora y no mas adelante, cuando sea irremediable? ¿No es mejor ser sincero y no destruirse mutuamente en un futuro? Porque eso es lo que ocurriría ya no lo amaba, y no por el o por otra persona, simplemente se acabo, poco a poco se fue agotando, pero seguir con el es como estar en un callejón sin salida que finalmente nos llevaría a un abismo.

Y claro que dolió y dolió mucho, en todos los recuerdos que tengo el es la parte más importante de ellos, además pienso ¿si no doliera, que me dejo entonces? ¿Si no paso por un duelo, entonces que me enseño esta relación de tantos años? Es importante sacar lo mejor de todo, recordar las experiencias que nos hicieron felices y las malas, de ellas también aprendimos algo.

Y recordé algo que alguien me dijo cuando estaba riéndome junto a un amigo, "¿no te da remordimiento estar así feliz, mientras que Darien se esta muriendo por tu culpa?" la verdad no, yo no tengo la culpa, no hice nada malo, además siempre he pensado que uno sufre por que quiere, todos tenemos la capacidad de levantarnos y de seguir adelante, mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil, he pasado por cosas difíciles, pero estoy bien, y si me duele lo de Darien, y si llegue ha sentirme culpable, pero al fin y al cabo no puedo caer en la pena porque el esta mal, no es mi culpa.

_10 meses después…_

Ha pasado un año desde que termine con Serena, después de la ultima vez que hable con ella para rogarle _literalmente_ que volviera conmigo, decidí que lo mejor era darme mi espacio, recapacitar un poco toda la situación, y me dolió aun mas darme cuenta de la realidad, yo tontamente me estaba dando esperanzas a base de nada, a base de ilusiones que mi cabeza creaba, llore como nunca antes, era frustrante, me veía llorando mientras ella reía, me veía sufriendo mientras ella era feliz, y es ese momento quise odiarla, de verdad que quise, pero no podía, no se lo merecía, siempre fue sincera conmigo, siempre me dijo la verdad, y que triste pero así son las cosas, cuando una relación termina generalmente uno sufre y el otro sigue adelante. Decidí levantarme, yo tenia muchas cosas valiosas, tenia infinidad de cosas por hacer, infinidad de experiencias que vivir, no me podía ahogar, finalmente comprendí que tenia que seguir mi camino sin ella a mi lado, no la he vuelto a verla ni a preguntarla, es mejor así, aunque si la llegara a ver no seria malo, lo supere en toda la extensión de la palabra.

En este momento estoy bien, me siento bien, y eso es lo más importante, estoy feliz con mi trabajo, estoy conociendo gente, estoy valorando cada momento que vivo, estoy sonriendo.

…**--…**

…**--…****…****--…**

…**--…**

Pues no se ni de donde salió, espero les haya gustado.

Pienso que a veces pasa esto, cuando una relación se acaba y todavía hay demasiados sentimientos hacia la otra persona, nos negamos a afrontar la realidad, a ver un futuro y nos ahogamos, a veces necesitamos salvavidas para seguir adelante, la vida no se acaba por una ruptura, así lo creo, todos tenemos la tenacidad para vivir por nosotros mismos y no por alguien mas.


	8. Respiro

…**--…**

…**--…**

**Personaje:** Rei/Darien

**Drable:** Respiro

…**--…**

…**--…**

—Sabes que eres el hombre de mi vida, has estado en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida, tanto hermosos como malos y te amo, solo que me siento ahogada, frustrada…

Para el esas palabras habían sido como un puñal para su corazón, amaba a su esposa, pero como todos los matrimonios, no todo era perfecto, estaban pasando por una grave crisis, las cosas no eran como antes, y todo se estaba estancado, solo hay, sin remediar, dejando pasar los días haciendo que silenciosamente creara un abismo mas fuerte entre los dos… Tenían una familia hermosa, sus dos hijas eran su adoración, las amaba, las protegía, daría su vida por ellas, y por su esposa también, no lo dudaría, solo que ahora las cosas no iban nada bien, ella se alejaba cada vez mas alegando que se sentía agobiada, aburrida, y la entendía habían caído en la tortuosa rutina.

—Lo se, pero ya no se que hacer para cambiar las cosas, para remediarlas, te amo, eso lo sabes de sobremanera, y se que la rutina nos esta matando pero podemos arreglarlo, podemos salir adelante por nosotros y por nuestras hijas

Ella sabia que el tenia razón, que tenia que pensar con calma, y arreglar la situación, su matrimonio no podía irse por la borda así como así, pero no sabia como hacerlo, no sabia como volver a la pasión de antes, al anhelo de ver esos ojos azules, de añorar estar entre sus brazos y ser besada por esos labios, lo amaba, era cierto, no podía concebir otro hombre en su vida que no fuera el, pero en este momento de su vida quería simplemente vivir… Lo había conocido a los catorce años, y había sido un flechazo mutuo, han estado juntos desde siempre, desde muy jóvenes, no había conocido otro hombre que el, otro amor que no sea el de el, y las cosas se dieron de una manera que ni siquiera se percato, a sus 18 años ya se encontraba embarazada y felizmente casada, no habría podido pedir una cosa que mas deseara que su familia y solo tres años después dio a luz a otra hermosa niña, su familia era su vida, su razón de ser… pero no todo era tan fácil, tenia 30 años y responsabilidades a mil, no sabia que era trasnochar estando en una fiesta, no sabia que era salir sola con sus amigos, no sabia lo que era días de tranquilidad sin pensar en nada, no sabia lo que era besar otros labios, y no es que pensara en engañar a su marido es solo que quería vivir, quería conocer el mundo, nunca tuvo juventud como las demás niñas de su edad, creció muy rápido y no se arrepiente de ello, pero tristemente en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era a su esposo.

—Lo intentaremos… por nuestras hijas Darien

Esa había sido una de las tantas conversaciones que habían tenido con respecto a su relación, pero sin ninguna dar resultado a nada, ya ni siquiera hacían el amor, ella no quería y el se había cansado de intentar seducirla, y como la tentación fuera de las paredes del hogar es fuerte no tardo mucho en caer, una compañera del trabajo se metió en su cama, no la quería no sentía mas que deseo por ella, mas que una satisfacción que su esposa le estaba negando. Lo mas triste de todo es que ella lo sabia, pero nadie hacia nada, era como si aparentemente ya no importara

— Quiero que te vayas de la casa, quiero el divorcio

—Lo se, tratare de recoger las cosas lo antes posible y hablar con los abogados para comenzar el tramite

A Rei le había dolido en el alma aquella separación, se sentía culpable, terriblemente culpable, sabia que todo había sido su culpa, ella era la frustrada que nunca quiso solucionar las cosas y dejo que todo creciera, se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que su esposo tenia una a amante, y lo entendía, era lo lógico después de tantas veces que lo había rechazado, de tantas veces que el le había pedido que lo intentara terminara por rendirse, pero no pudo, y la culpa la atormentaba.

El hubiera querido gritarle que la amaba, que era la mujer de su vida, que esa otra no significaba nada para el, pero la frialdad y el desprendimiento de Rei lo mato, lo imposibilito de hacer algo más y solo acepto, rindiéndose antes de luchar.

-

-

— ¿Estas segura de todo esto Rei?

—Si es lo que necesito es este momento, un tiempo a solas, un tiempo para pensar

—Yo trato de entenderte pero… ¿y si estar arriesgando lo que mas quieres en la vida por nada?

—No Lita, no es así, amo a Darien, pero ya no puedo mas, quiero crecer como mujer y lo quiero hacer sola, se que el esta sufriendo y no te imaginas lo culpable que me sentí en un principio, pero esto es lo mejor, tenemos que superar esto cada uno por su lado, replantearnos que es lo mas importante para nosotros, que queremos de nuestras vidas y si eso lo queremos al lado del otro

—Y tus hijas ¿no lo sientes por ellas?

—Claro que si, aman a su papa y lo extrañan pero es lo mejor, ya están grandes, Miki con solo once años logra entender, prefiere vernos separados que juntos pero ajenos el uno del otro, yo se que esto es difícil para todos, pero lo superaremos.

-

-

— ¿Las niñas están listas?

—si, ya en un minuto bajan

— ¿Cómo has estado? han sido largos meses lejos

— si lo se, cuatro meses Darien, pero bien, trabajando duro en la compañía

—siempre quisiste trabajar

—si, siempre lo desee

—y ahora lo haces cuando yo no estoy, ¿alguna vez sentiste que te limitaba? Yo… yo nunca me hubiera opuesto

—lo se, tu nunca me lo hubieras impedido, pero sentía que era mi labor como esposa estar aquí, en casa, esperándote.

—Rei, yo solo…

—Papi, papi…

-

-

Ella estaba bien, estaba poniendo todo de si para crecer, el trabajo cada vez resultaba más apasionante, mas gratificante, llegaba a su casa y pasaba todo el tiempo posible con sus hijas, había cambia su look, se veía mas vigorosa, mas animada, se había reído como loca cuando se emborracho con sus amigas en su casa, mientras sus hijas se quedaban con su madre, había bailado como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, se estaba divirtiendo. Extrañaba como loca a su esposo, pero a pesar de eso, estaba feliz.

—Vamos ¿Si? un café y te vas a ver a tus hijas

—Esta bien Nicolás, vamos por ese café…

Nueve meses… nueve meses lejos de su familia, lejos de su esposa, le dolía, pero ahora la comprendía mas, el después de todo también necesitaba ese respiro, también quería un tiempo a solas, había empezado a practicar actividades que nunca antes había hecho y que le gustaban, conocer mas gente, salir a jugar billar, a hablar con sus amigos hasta muy entrada la noche, a irse a un bar y bailar, a apreciar mas los momento con sus hijas y claro también a amar cada vez mas a su esposa.

-

-

—ha sido maravilloso todo, me enseñaste un lado de la vida que no conocía, pero este es el punto máximo, hasta donde yo puedo llegar

—te entiendo, estar a tu lado estos pocos meses ha sido increíble, me enamore de ti, lo sabes, pero siempre supe que tu lugar es al lado de tu esposo….

—Adiós Nicolás

Un año, exactamente un año desde que estaban separados, pero después de estos meses, se dio cuenta que su lugar feliz es al lado de Darien y de sus hijas, le sirvió para reflexionar, para pensar, para valorar a quienes tiene a su lado, creció como persona, se desarrolle en su trabajo, cada día aprendía cosas nuevas, conoció otra parte del amor, todo fue un ciclo que la cual su primera etapa a llegado a su fin y que ahora le muestra la luz, pero que seguirá creciendo cada vez mas como mujer, como persona, como mama, y ahora también como esposa al lado de Darien, ese hombre por el que daría su vida, y por el que va a dar todos los días que le quedan sobre la tierra.

—Te extrañe tanto, endemoniadamente tanto

—Tanto como yo a ti Darien, te amo, y estamos juntos, de nuevo estamos juntos

—Para siempre

—Para siempre

-

-

-

No se si fue poco lógico como terminaron las cosas entre los dos, pero lo veo posible. Creo que a veces es necesario ese tipo de espacios para fortalecer.

Besos.


End file.
